It Gets Better With Ms Morell
by lyo24boi
Summary: 'Hymn for the Cursed, Part 4' - Season 3 spoiler! With issues at home and coming out, Scott turns to an unlikely person for guidance: their guidance counselor. SCISSAC One-Shot.


**| It Gets Better With Ms. Morell |**

"I was surprised to see you made an appointment, Scott," Marin Morell said from behind her desk as Scott took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her. "I wasn't aware of any…_unusual_ occurrences at the moment."

"I figured since I saved your life, you owe me," Scott replied coolly.

"And this is how you wanna' cash in, then?"

Scott nodded. "And it's not about anything _unusual_," Scott said, annunciating the word just as she had. "If it were, you know I'd be talking to your brother."

"Indeed." She smirked, only studying him, her eyes locked with his and her hands folded partially in front of her face. Scott looked away for a moment, down at the wooden peg holding up the desk on the right. "I'm gonna' go out on a whim here, Scott," she said to try and break the silence, "but does it have something to do with Allison?" His eyes snapped up into hers. "A certain _blind man_ mentioned your feelings towards your classmate."

"It isn't about Allison," Scott finally said. "Per say," he added, but didn't go on. He only looked down again.

"Maybe with her father, then?"

Scott shook his head, looking up. "I…" He stopped himself again, sighing and looking down at the black and semi-transparent divider on her desk.

"Scott?" she said, her head slanting slightly.

"I'm dating someone else, now."

"Okay…"

"A boy." Scott looked up to see her sit back, bringing two fingers to cover her lips. "Isaac, actually." Her face seemed unmoved. He looked down again, back at the peg.

"Am I the first person you've told?"

"I…Stiles knows…but…well I didn't really tell him. He sort of asked me outright. And Danny knows."

"Mahealani?"

Scott nodded. "He kinda' found us…together."

"I see," she said plainly. "And how did they react?"

"Well," Scott answered hurriedly, thinking back to that night in the locker room with Danny. And then he realized his answer was too enthusiastic and tried to cover. "Well," he said more calmly. "Danny's gay so he's cool with it. And Stiles, he was mad I didn't tell him right away but he was fine with it."

"Fine with it or 'cool' with it?"

"_Cool_ with it," Scott corrected.

"And your parents…do they know?"

"That's actually why I'm here:"

_It was January: a little over a month ago. Scott's bedroom door was shut; it was only opened once that morning. By Isaac. So he could get in. It was almost noon and the snowy grey overcast indicated that the predicted snow for tonight's forecast could actually be accurate for a change. Both boys were awake; in fact, they were very awake. Scott was sitting at the edge of his bed, both sock-clad feet planted on the hard wood floor beneath them. He was clothed in long flannel pants and a t-shirt; one that was crumpled. Crumpled by the hand fisted in the article near his heart. That fist belonged to Isaac. The taller blonde was seated in Scott's lap, his ass by Scott's knees and his shins clamped around Scott's thighs. His own flannel-bottomed ass was covered by Scott's tightly gripping hands. Isaac's other hand rested misplaced on Scott's elbow, not really knowing what to do with it. Their tongues were lost somewhere between their mouths, switching locations every couple seconds. Their eyes were closed, their noses right against each other, hot air dusting over their upper lips as they breathed out._

"_Mmnnh," Isaac groaned between their locked lips as Scott squeezed his boyfriend's cheeks. "God, I want you so bad," Isaac said after pulling back and smiling seductively at Scott, his eyes only fluttered-open and staring down past Scott's own cracked eyes and open mouth; Scott wanted Isaac's lips back on his. And he took them. Their eyes closed again and the kissing evolved from passionate to _passionate._ Scott took Isaac's lower lip between his teeth, not quite growling as he let it slide between the gap between his teeth caused by his underbite. "Uhh…" Scott's hands moved up to above Isaac's waistline, resting on the blonde's lower back, bare and exposed like the rest of his sculpted torso. The alpha pulled Isaac closer, wanting that friction to build between their bodies._

"_Scott, I was hoping—" Kyle McCall began as he opened the door wide. Upon seeing the sight before him—his son making out with his _male_ house- and classmate, and then watching them break apart and Isaac dart into the bathroom, shirtless—he clearly forgot whatever he was going to ask Scott._

"_Dad, I…we're…we're together," Scott finally said somewhat confidently, not making eye contact, though, but not wincing at his words either. After his father didn't respond he looked up into his father's face and Kyle McCall just walked out, closing the door behind him. Scott stood there in disbelief. And when Isaac came out, Scott just subconsciously stepped back and resumed his place on the bed. Isaac just took a seat next to him, pulling the almost-zoned-out Scott into his side and breathing easily when Scott rested his head upon Isaac's shoulder._

_A couple hours later, after Isaac returned to his own room, Scott heard a knock on his once-again closed door. Scott was dressed in day-attire now. He was fallen completely back on his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes just blinklessly staring at his off-white ceiling. He didn't answer the knock, and nor did he answer the second or third ones either. He wasn't upset. He wasn't dismayed. He was confounded. He was pissed. And it was taking a lot to subdue the inner rage that would cause him to see red—checking in on Isaac's breathing in the next room every now and then helped._

"_Scott, it's me," came the voice of his mother from the other side of the door. "Can we talk?" Scott didn't answer. This really hadn't been how he wanted this to go; to be fair, he hadn't ever considered how he wanted this to go. He supposed it would be easier than coming out as a werewolf. Or, it should. But he never went through with that, either. That moment was stolen from him, too._

_Melissa McCall opened the door and when Scott didn't stop her she proceeded in fully and closed the door behind her. "Can we talk?" Scott didn't signal either way, but he did finally blink. She took a seat in his computer chair and waited a moment. "Can you sit up, please?" Scott closed his eyes briefly, let out a much needed deep exhale, and sat up. He looked straight into Melissa's face, consciously trying to ease the expression he bore._

"_He told you?" She nodded, her expression clearly saying 'of course.' Scott sighed and looked away._

"_I wish…I wish you would have told me yourself," she began. Scott immediately looked back at her, ready to say something, but she only continued. "But I also wish you would've told me about the _other _aspect of your life, too. Once again, life has its funny ways of messing with you," she said amused and sitting back into the chair, a pursed reassuring smile on her face._

"_You're not mad? Or disappointed?"_

_Melissa actually snorted. Her smile turned into a grin and she leaned forward. "Honey, I love you. Period. You like girls. You like guys. You like Allison. You like Isaac," she said, annunciating each with a shrug. Scott's expression lightened and his head dropped a little as he leaned forward with his arms on his knees; he never once broke eye contact, though. "Human. Werewolf," she added, and Scott smiled, showing his teeth. "I love you. Nothing's changed. Never will."_

"_I…wow…you know you should win some kind of award for this, right?" Scott teased._

_Her expression furrowed. "I should be getting three awards."_

"_What's the last one for?"_

"_I almost died, duh."_

_Scott laughed. "You're never gonna' let me live that down, are you?"_

"_Never."_

"_I love you, mom," Scott said. "Thank you."_

_She stood up and Scott followed. She pulled him into a hug. "I love you, too, baby. You'll always be my baby, you know that, right?" Scott nodded. She pulled back and looked seriously into his face, his own expression dropping. "I've gotta' know, though: how long?"_

"_Since we've been dating?" She nodded. Scott grinned. "A year and a half."_

_She slapped his shoulder. "That long? And you didn't tell me?"_

"_I—" he began to defend when she slapped him again._

"_That's around the time he moved in." She put a straightened finger in his face. "How long after he moved in?"_

"_I, uh, we , I, we kinda'—ow." She slapped him for a third time in the same spot._

"_You're dead. That night, Scott? Really? _Really_?" She shook her head. "You better not've taken advantage of him; I know what happened with Derek."_

"_How do you—"_

"_Believe it or not Isaac actually tells me things. Unlike someone." Scott's eyebrow raised, curious now. "When you're not around. Or sometimes when he's had a rough night, I find him in the kitchen when I get up. And we talk. About things. But that's not the point. You better not have—"_

"_I didn't seduce him, mom," Scott defended, finally completing a sentence. "It was kind of a mutual thing."_

"_Isaac, get in here!" she called out. "I know you can hear us."_

"_Do I have to?" Isaac actually said from the other side of the door._

"_Yes." Isaac opened the door and sauntered in next to Scott. He looked a mix of things: worried, embarrassed, ashamed. "He's not forcing you to do anything you don't wanna' do, is he?"_

"_That's what you wanna' ask me?" Isaac replied, dumbfounded, looking up at his otherwise-landlord. She only looked at him expectantly, her hands on her hips. "No, I love being with Scott. It's mutual…like he said."_

"_He didn't seduce—"_

"_Mom!" Scott protested._

"—_you or anything?"_

_Isaac's cheeks reddened even more and he shook his head. "No I actually…shit." He closed his eyes, stopping himself revealing that their first time _he_ had topped Scott. Too late._

_She sighed heavily. "Here's the deal. No more closed doors. No footsie at the dinner table. No showering together."_

"_Sex?" Scott said, amused that _that _hadn't been the first demand._

"_Absolutely no sex." Scott went to protest, because that's what he should do, but Melissa pushed on. "Look, I know you're not gonna' follow these all the time. Or, ever. But please, for my sanity, do it when I'm not around. I just…you're my boys. My sweet, innocent, _pure_ boys. I don't wanna' hear _that_. Fair?" They nodded almost in unison before sharing a look of victory. "Good. Now, I have to go finish doing bills. Play nice." She walked out of the room and headed back downstairs, leaving Scott and Isaac to talk about what the hell just happened._

_A few more hours later, when the sun had finally set but there was still residual sunlight looming just above the horizon, gold smacking into dark blue, Scott was alone again in his room. Isaac was showering before dinner and Scott's door was actually open this time. Scott was sitting in his computer chair trying to read a book due for the upcoming month in English 12 when he overheard them:_

"_Look," his mother said, "all I'm saying is once you've seen an emptied box of condoms in your son's room, you never _don't_ knock again."_

"_They're having sex!?" his father said. They were in the kitchen and Scott could just picture it, a picture he wished he'd been able to see in the flesh years ago and without the arguing._

"_No, it was with a girl then but, wait, we were teenagers when we were…look, they're two teenaged, hormonal, _werewolf_ boys."_

"_So it's a phase driven by their…curse?"_

"_Being gay is not a 'phase,' Kyle. You can't be that naïve. And I don't know what he is. Scott didn't say the word 'gay' when we talked. We just talked about he and Isaac. AND the rules of the house. When he comes to terms with his full sexuality, then that day comes when he's ready; who knows, maybe he's already there. But until then, it doesn't matter to me. Scott is Scott. And he's with Isaac now."_

"_And you're _clearly_ okay with that. With him being with another _boy_ under_ your_ roof."_

"_I get it. We're both from more conservative families. But Scott is MY baby. And right now, the last thing he needs is a father who only recently came back into his life—with a severe history of issues—adding another major one to the list. You wanna' rekindle with Scott like you say, don't turn this into an issue." There was a brief pause. "Look, I've gotta' go; I'm gonna' be late for my shift. Talk to him; make sure he knows that you love and support him no matter who he's with." He heard footsteps nearing the front of the house and then the front door swinging open. "Boys, I'm leaving! And remember: house rules!"_

"_Bye, mom!" Scott yelled down._

"_Bye, mom!" Isaac yelled down from the hallway bathroom._

"So what happened?" Morell asked, the guidance counselor by-day, druid emissary to the 'Destroyer of Worlds' by-night now sitting forward again, her elbows on the surface of her desk and her hands folded in front of her face.

"Nothing," Scott said simply, almost expectantly with a hint of resentment. "He never came up to talk with me. In fact, we never talked about it. He started coming over less. And when he did, we only talked about school…or, more so, his work really. And then, a week ago, he left. Mom, Isaac, and I went out to dinner. He said he couldn't join us 'cuz of work. And when we got back there was a post-it on the front door. Said he'd been transferred and that he'd call soon."

"And I assume you haven't heard from him?" she asked knowingly.

"Nope. I'm not surprised. This is exactly what happened last time."

Morell looked up at the clock behind Scott. "So, we're almost out of time, Scott, but why did you come here today? Did you just need someone to listen? Are you struggling with your sexuality? Do you want to talk more about your father?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if I should bring it up or let her come to me. About him leaving. My mom's been a bit of a wreck since he left. Not because she misses him. Because she's angry. And because I know she can't stop thinking about _last time_."

Morell only smirked. "You went through all of that just to know how to approach your mother?"

Scott smirked back. "I figured you'd ask what was bothering her so…"

She snorted, cracking an amused smile now. "Deucalion was right: you truly are the selfless one."


End file.
